Okuyasu x Reader
by StandFucker
Summary: You meet the best boy, Okuyasu before he ever got the chance to become friends with Josuke and the gang.
1. The New Girl Next Door

You are sitting in the car, and see the sign for the town you have officially moved to, Morioh. Staring out the window watching the green hills move by next to the road your mother was speeding down, your anxiety started to get to you. "Will I fit in alright with the rest of the new school?" You thought to yourself as your mother pulled up you the brand new house that you now live in. As you pull into your new home in the neighborhood, you see a group of what seemed like your age walking down the sidewalk. One being really short, another with... Interesting hair.

But there was one person in that group that particularly stood out to you. You couldn't stop staring at him, the guy with beady black eyes that were surprisingly pleasant to stare at and the uniform with the currency emblems on each side of his collar and another as a broach. The hair was also interesting for what seemed to be a high-schooler, but it gave you a foreign feeling. Who was this guy? Do these people live in the neighborhood? Before you knew it, Mom already pulled into the driveway of your new home.

"(y/n)!" your mother yells in excitement. "We're finally here, at our new home! Let's get our stuff from the car shall we?"

"Alright..." Replying, your head obviously in the clouds. You pick up a huge box, trying to look over the cardboard flaps as you stumble towards the door and slam the heavy box down. Thinking about it, the guy might live in this very neighborhood; which both excited you but also made you wonder why you felt excitement in the first place. How could you be so creepy? He doesn't even know you exist! Picking up another box that was heavier than the last one, you try to lift your items like a strong person, but fail about instantly and instead push the box along the ground up to the doorway so your mother could handle it. Out of breath, you sit on the heavy box to take a breather from the hard work you just did. Now thinking about your surroundings, the neighborhood was very refreshing to look at. Autumn has just started, and all the trees around your new house were changing color and loosing leaves every time there was a gust of wind. For a good second, you felt calm thinking about joining a new school and making new friends tomorrow. Your mother had you worried about changing schools. Speaking of, where is your mom?

Your gut instantly felt like it got punched in the stomach when you peered over to your new next door neighbor. On the other side of the seemingly sinister fence, you saw your mom converating with the person you were just thinking about and what you assumed to be his sibling. Before there was time to process that the guy that wooed you for some odd reason was your neighbor, Mother points at you sitting on the moving boxes.

"oh boy" you whisper to yourself out loud.

As you tried to make your great escape into the empty house before you had to converse with any strangers, you hear a booming voice in the distance that seemed to be getting closer.

"OI! NEW LADY!" He booms again, trying to get your attention. He was a fast runner, and was already halfway through the lawn before you could shut the door.

" y" you repeated again. "I guess I have to talk to him now.."

(This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Another chapter should be ot really soon, so stay tuned!)


	2. The Tumble

You felt your face starting to lightly sweat as you saw the guy sprinting over towards you. What were you going to say to him? You have no idea if you two will have anything in common in order to keep the conversation going. Although, watching him sprint over to you was actually pretty amusing to watch. That is, until you noticed something off.

At that split second, you saw the guy's face plummet into to the rough soil and watched his mouth scoop up a decent amount of dirt like a shovel. You could almost hear his back make a painful cracking noise as his lanky, bulky legs swung over his head, revealing the messed up dirt trail behind him. All you could do was cringe at first, because of how agonizing the whole situation looked. Your mother was staring worryingly from the other side of the lawn as the man your mom was talking to was snickering, and seemed like he mumbled a word like 'idiot'. Out of instinct, you run over to the car, grab a box of bandages from the bathroom moving box and ran over (being careful that you didn't trip and fall too) to help the poor boy in need.

"Oh god! Are you okay?!" You said approaching the guy, still face down in the dirt.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." He muffles into the ground. Slowly lifting his head upward from the soil, you can see the scuffs that have been left on the guy's face from skidding so gracefully. "You don' even know how many times I've done this, more than one!"

You wanted to snicker, but there were more serious issues to attend to. "You sure?" you ask again, "I brought some bandages just in case."

The tough boy stares into space for a minute, as if his consciousness went into outer space, leaving you behind. He then snaps back, looks at you directly again then sounds a soft "Sure, I'll take em. Thanks neighbor!" and lets off a wide-eyed smile reaching both sides of his face.

It was adorable.

You could feel your heart melting as you focused on the wonderful smile, that still had a bit of dirt in the teeth, not that it mattered to you. Watching your seemingly goofy brand new neighbor plaster sticky Band-Aids onto his forehead, your mind began to wander in the thought of having a new, interesting friend. Haven't had one in a while, now that you're thinking bout it. No one to go on adventures like everyone else seemed to go on with their companions. Just thinking about having fun with a good friend made you giddy on the inside, and not because you like him. that would be creepy, liking someone you've been around thirty seconds. you're better than that (y/n)... Right?

Just in your midst of thought, the deep booming voice broke though the haze in your mind.

"So, ya like it here so far?" Smiling over at you, waiting for a reply.

"Well, so far" you begin. "But I can't say too much, I just got here."

"Good point." he says in return. "What's your name, neighbor?"

"(Y/n), how about yours?"

"Okuyasu Nijimura, just call me Oku. It's shorter, ya know?"

"Alright Oku, Nice to meet you~" Yous stick your hand out in order to be polite.

Oku accepts, and reaches for a handshake. Remembering how puny you are (and how big Oku is) you began to brace yourself for the hand squeezing of a lifetime. but as he took you petite hand, nothing but softness was there for you as he seemingly caressed your soft hand as he shook up and down with his arm. You look up at his face and see one of the purest smile that anyone could ever witness, making your stomach go into knots from unexplained feelings. Feeling your face turn bright red, you decided it was time to retreat into your new home. This was getting to be way too much for you to handle.

After saying your goodbyes to your wonderful new friend, you finished unpacking your room and setting up the bed in order to have a good sleep tonight. At arond nine at night,before falling completely asleep, you think about oku and hope about how much fun you will have with him in the future.

This is the first time you were sound about the new move. That you were happy to have moved here instead of worrying of what was to come. Pondering for about twenty more minutes you fall asleep, awaiting the next day.

(sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out, work can be very tiring. But i won't give up on best boy! A new chapter should be following soon~)


End file.
